


Kevin Freaking Solo

by SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Winchester Sister, dean and cas - Freeform, kevin freaking solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop/pseuds/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Sam and Dean's wild little sister, and you have your eye on Kevin Tran. Sam's been being weird, and you can't figure out why Castiel doesn't live at the bunker even though he and Dean just started dating. Things don't add up and you want to find out why.</p><p>Request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kevin Freaking Solo Part 1

“Im home!” You yelled as you entered the bunker. You hadn't seen the Impala out front- you hoped your brothers were home, and you were hoping Kevin was home, too.

 

“In the kitchen!” A voice yelled back. “And it's about damned time you showed up! I've told you to stop going off alone.”

 

You rolled your eyes. Dean acted like you'd grown up together. In reality, you were almost fifteen years younger than your brother, and had met him and Sam only last year. It was a fluke you'd turned out to be a hunter as well. Since then you'd been tooling around with them occasionally, and had accepted their invite to make the bunker your home base.

 

You entered the kitchen. “You know I work alone, Dean. Or should I start calling you “dad?” You asked, sitting down at the table. He rolled his eyes at you, opened the fridge, and slid a beer down the table in your direction.

 

“You know I just worry. We don't have a lot of family to worry about, especially after what happened to Adam and his mom...”

 

“I know, I know, and I promise I'll never hunt a ghoul without you.” You took a swig of beer. “It was a vengeful spirit in Atlanta. Calm the fuck down.”

 

Dean looked unamused, but sat down across from you. “How'd it go?” He couldn't help but be intrigued, and you knew it. You were much more like Dean than Sam, despite growing up knowing neither of them. John Winchester really got around. You wondered how many more siblings you all might have strewn around the country.

 

“It was pretty basic. I really wanted to stretch my legs, but it was just a salt and burn. Some old crotchety man-ghost terrorizing an Inn.” You yawned. “Boring stuff. He didn't even try to kill me.”

 

“You were gone a week on a salt and burn?”

 

“I was gone two days on a salt and burn. I spent the rest in a bed and breakfast next to a bar.”

 

“That's my girl.” Dean smiled, mussed up your hair, and stood.

 

“Where's Kevin?” You asked, trying to be nonchalant. In reality you were super excited to see him. You weren't sure exactly when it had happened, but you'd fallen hard for the prophet. Actually, you had a sneaking suspicion it was when he'd pulled the “Kevin Freaking Solo” card and outsmarted the military police... but you weren't sure.

 

Dean shrugged. “In the library probably. Doing nerdy prophet nerd things.”

 

You stood, taking your beer with you. “I'll go say hi.”

 

“Sam's out again. We aren't sure where he keeps going.”

 

It was your turn to shrug. “I'm sure he'll be back. Maybe he has a lady friend.” You made your way to the library, and sure enough, found Kevin sitting at the table, the Angel Tablet in front of him. He looked exhausted. “Hey Kev. How's it going?”

 

Kevin looked up at you as you slung your knapsack of clothes and assorted weapons onto the table and took a seat.

 

“Hey Y/N! It's... going slow.” He frowned at the tablet, then looked back at you. His eyes seemed to brighten. “You're back. How was it?”

 

“Eh, basic.” You nudged your knapsack. “I got to use absolutely none of these weapons. Unfortunately.”

 

He eyed the bag. A crossbow was peeking out of the broken zipper. “That's not loaded, is it?”

 

You looked over. “No. Come on, Kevin Freaking Solo, you think I'd be reckless enough to keep a loaded crossbow in a backpack?”

 

He pondered this, deciding not to say anything, and shook his head. “No, of course not.”

 

“You miss me?” You asked, propping your feet up on the table.

 

“It really is a lot quieter here without you.” He said, evading the direct question. You were pretty sure he had a thing for you, but his job deciphering the tablet was taking up all of his time. And it was important- you knew better than to try to distract him too much. But damn if he didn't need to take a breather every once in a while.

 

You smiled knowingly. “That it is.” You winked at him, standing. “I'm gonna go catch a shower. See you around.” You slung your bag over your shoulder and sashayed out of the room. You could feel his eyes on you as you walked out. You smiled.

 

 


	2. Kevin Freaking Solo Part 2

You emerged from the shower feeling squeaky clean. Kevin was still deciphering the tablet. Sam wasn't home yet and Dean was pacing relentlessly around the kitchen, working on what you were pretty sure was the end of a six pack of beer. You knew he was a drinker but damn, your brother needed to slow down.

 

“Still no Sam?” you asked, sliding onto one of the bar stools.

 

Dean shook his head. “No. He's been gone for three hours. He said he was going to fill the tank up. Where the hell is he?”

 

You shrugged. “Like I said, maybe he has a lady friend he doesn't want us to know about? He's been doing this a lot lately... Or maybe he just needs to clear his head?”

 

Dean took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. “I'm starting to worry.”

 

You looked at him, puzzled. “Why?”

 

Dean looked like he wanted to say something, thought better of it, and just took another drink of beer.

 

“Where's Castiel? I haven't seen him in a while, either. Did you two have a fight or something?”

 

Dean shook his head. “No. You know, he's getting into this whole 'human experience' thing, working at the Gas'N'Sip.”

 

“Why doesn't he live here?” You popped the top off of your own beer and look expectantly at Dean.

 

“Why would he live here?” Dean asked. He was trying to be innocent, but he was coming across as evasive. You knew he wasn't used to being in committed relationships, but he was being really weird about Cas.

 

“Um, because everyone else lives here, and you're together?” You took a long drink. “It's just weird that he took off and hasn't been back. I mean, I know you go see him, but wouldn't it be easier-”

 

“An angel and a human is a little off the beaten path. He's just not used to the idea, that's all. Thinks the Angels might not approve I guess.” Dean cut you off, offering up the lamest excuse you could imagine.

 

“Yeah, okay.” You rolled your eyes. “Because Cas has always been one to give a shit about what the Angels think... It's basically prophecy. I don't think that's the reason.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Castiel gives up everything and falls in love with humanity and the Righteous Man? That's pretty fucking clear. It can't be a big surprise to the Angels.” You shot him a haughty look.

 

“I _have_ read the Bible a few times, Y/N. I know what it says.” Dean glared at you. “ _What's your point?_ ”

 

“You've been in a bad mood for weeks. I just think having Cas around would help. Besides, the 'human experience' doesn't have to involve working at a shitty gas station a hundred miles away from your boyfriend.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Dean held up his hands. “When he's ready, we'll let him move in.”

 

“He seemed pretty ready after he banged that reaper. And you two weren't even together then.” You pointed out. They'd gotten together shortly after, because apparently Dean wasn't happy Cas had slept with someone else. You rolled your eyes, thinking about how thickheaded your brother was.

 

“Okay I get it. Jesus, enough is enough.” Dean stalked out of the kitchen. “Where the fuck is Sam?” He muttered to himself as he went.

 

You sighed. You liked Cas, and he was good for Dean. You didn't know _what_ was going on lately, but something _clearly_ was. Dean had been acting strangely since Sam had gotten out of the hospital after his miraculous recovery. Sam had also been acting weird, claiming he was losing long periods of time. You chalked it up to his trauma at first, but now you weren't so sure. And then Castiel never being around... You went back into the library and once again sat down across from Kevin.

 

“Y/N, I'm glad to see you but I really need to work on this.” Kevin looked up at you distractedly.

 

“I know, I know, and I'll leave but I need to ask you something.”

 

“What?”

 

You leaned forward so you could speak more quietly. “Do Dean and Sam seem to be acting weird lately?” You heard the door to Dean's room shut in the far reaches of the bunker. “Like, really strange?”

 

“I thought I was the only one that noticed.” Kevin stopped messing with the tablet and his eyes met yours. “You're gone a lot, but Dean is always on edge, and Sam keeps running off and then claims not to remember where he went.”

 

“Right. And why isn't Cas around? He and Dean just got together; this is a weird time for him to make himself scarce.” You pursed your lips in thought. “I really need to figure out what's going on. Something is just not right.”

 

“The other day, I heard the two of them talking in the other room. And... this sounds crazy, but Sam didn't even sound like Sam. It was like he was a different person. I only got a bit of the conversation, but his entire speech pattern was different.” Kevin confided. “I asked if he was okay a little later, and he acted like nothing had happened.”

 

You pondered that. “Maybe his trauma caused issues with his brain?”

 

“Maybe, but don't you think Dean would tell us if we were dealing with amnesia or a split personality or something? Why would he keep it a secret?”

 

“I have no idea. But we need to find out. Something is tearing all of the apart, and I don't like it.”

 


End file.
